FI053
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "The Boy from the Future and the Two Robot Dogs" (未来からの少年と２つのロボット犬, Mirai kara no Shōnen to Futatsu no Robotto Inu) is the fifty-third episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. It is also the Season Three premiere. Summary Plot The episode begins where the last left off, where a sixteen-year-old boy and his two dogs are talking to two mysterious figures through his laptop, and are about to start a treasure hunt. Meanwhile, at a dark fortress near Townsville, another mysterious figure announces that the time has come to destroy the Torrrentuff Animals one by one, and presents one of his servants with a task: take down the leader. Back in Townsville, at Townsville High, Frieza, under the human guise of Fred Olizac, has a chat with Yugi on why he decided to give up the power of Kokoro while the principal announces that there is going to be a new student joining the school, and that the rest of the students should make him feel welcome. Frieza wonders why a new student is coming. The student, who is revealed to be Stu Griffin, the boy from earlier, enters the building and introduces himself to both Frieza and Yugi, unaware that Frieza's human form is actually a disguise. While Stu walks to class, Yugi then continues his chat with Frieza, saying that he and his friends are going to Egypt to help the Pharaoh unlock his memories. Later at the school, while practicing Phys Ed at the gym, Frieza senses danger outside and excuses himself from the gym. He exits the school and notices that a green humanoid alien is attacking Townsville. Frieza calls to his remaining teammates and the TTA ready themselves for battle. Stu takes note of this and excuses himself from his homeroom class, and calls to his two dogs so they can be ready for battle. Both dogs arrive at the front door of the building and wait for Stu. The three arrive at the scene, where the humanoid alien, Zarbon, easily takes down the TTA, and is about to destroy Frieza. The dogs then launch many attacks on Zarbon and are revealed to be robot dogs, and Zarbon retreats. Frieza thanks the dogs for saving his and his team's lives, and asks who they are. They introduce themselves as BRI-N and VIN-E, and they are both a father son team. Stu congratulates the two dogs with a couple battery biscuits for saving the TTA's lives. Frieza then wonders why he has two robot dogs and asks them where they're from. Stu reveals that they are from fifteen years into the future, surprising the team. Stu tells the story of how BRI-N came to be. In the present, Stu, then "Stewie" as a baby, and BRI-N, who was then "Brian", were busy setting up a street hocky game. When Stewie went inside his house to get his knee pads, a car ran over Brian. Saddened that he'd lose Brain, Stewie built a robotic body for Brian to live in, and renamed him "BRI-N". Bubbles interrupts the story, saying that she recently read it in the news, that a dog in Quahog, Rhode Island, almost lost his life and was saved inside a robot body. Stu continues the story, saying that seven and a half years later, BRI-N requested a son for him be made, since nobody could date a robot. With that, Stu created VIN-E, a robotic dog who shares one-sixteenth of DNA with a cat and fifteen-sixteenths of a dog. Now, he says that they are on a treasure hunt with two other figures, and must find a crown and five jewels before it's too late. The team is soon greeted by the two mysterious figures that Stu talked to earlier. Stu greets the two by their hero identities: Zero and Pisces... Trivia *"crossing field" by LiSA remains the opening theme, however, the lyrics are switched to the second verse. *"Faith" by Ruppina replaces "Taiyō" as the ending theme, and focuses on Stu Griffin and his robot dogs, BRI-N and VIN-E. *'Eyecatch A' - Stu Griffin *'Eyecatch B' - BRI-N and VIN-E Events *Frieza meets Stu Griffin and his robot dogs, BRI-N and VIN-E. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes